I Love You Too
by XxCatalinaxX
Summary: In which Lovino visits his fratello and feelings are shared.


This is my first story ever so…constructive criticism only.

Warning: BoyXBoy, North ItalyXSouth Italy, so if you don't like then leave.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Only Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you too."<em>

It wasn't as hot as it would normally be in the afternoon. Lovino noticed this as he made his way toward the park to meet up with his little brother. Under normal circumstances, the rude Italian wouldn't ever go to the park. Lovino was just there to catch up with his little brother, his love.

Apparently when Feliciano told Lovino that they would spend the whole day at the park alone, he meant it. Lovino thought that his fratello meant that the potato-bastard just wouldn't be there. He was wrong. The whole park was empty except for one cheery Italian.

Although, Lovino had to admit it was nice to hang out with his fratello for once. Usually the potato-sucking bastard would always hover over Feliciano. The normally bitter Lovino actually had a slight spring to his step as he made his way toward his brother.

* * *

><p>"Ludwig's a nice guy. He helps me out when I'm in bind, he has big manly muscles and he can even tie his own shoes! And in the summertime, he comes over to my house and he puts up a tent in the park to play! He's so fun so you shouldn't be afraid of him!" exclaimed Feliciano oblivious to his brother's rising irritation.<p>

"Feliciano, why don't you ever compliment me?" muttered an irked Lovino that swore under his breath.

Feliciano just kept smiling brightly while waiting for his fratello to push him on the swing, completely oblivious to his big brother's annoyance. Lovino wondered if his dear little brother was as dense as the stupid American. He sure hoped not. The only reason that Alfred and Arthur were together was because Arthur lost it at a world meeting, and indirectly told the American that he loved him while fighting with the damn fool.

So, he waited. Nothing. He continued to stand with his hands rested on his brother's lower back, waiting for an answer. Lovino thought that if he waited a little longer his brother would take the hint and say something. He wished that Feliciano would say he was handsome and that he loved him deeply but those were simply wishes; he doubted that they would ever come true. He wanted to push his conscious back and admit his feelings for his fratello and claim his pale pink lips. But it was hard to do that with his little brother…Feliciano was just too precious to possibly loose again.

"Fratello, why does it matter?" questioned the slightly-less-than-happy Italian as his brother started to push him again.

"You're always going on about how the wonderful and strong that potato-bastard is but you never notice what I do for you! If someone sketchy starts to hang around you or looks like trouble I get the mafia on their asses to protect you, but do you ever thank me? No, it's always Ludwig this and Ludwig that!" exclaimed Lovino trying to stay calm lest he scare his brother.

Feliciano dug his feet into the sand to prevent himself from being sent flying through the air as his brother unconsciously pushed harder, as his anger increased. Truthfully, there were many things that he admired about his brother. His favorite thing about him was when he tried to look intimidating. He also liked how Lovino could get so caught up in his emotions that he lost sight of the things around him. It was a trait that the younger brother found particularly cute if not somewhat dangerous. But he knew that his brother would never hurt him, so he ventured on.

"Lovino, are you jealous of Ludwig?" teased the younger Italian.

The usually sweet tone his brother had was replaced with that of a teasing, mischievous one. Lovino felt warmth on his cheeks and he knew he was blushing, and he was very glad that his brother wasn't able to see it. If Feliciano had, there was no doubt in Lovino's mind that everything would go to hell from that point on.

"Of course not, why the hell would I be!" was the response of the calmer-but still annoyed Italian who stopped pushing his brother and settled on resting his arms around Feliciano's waist leaning down and laying his head on his shoulder.

Feliciano thought his brother was too cruel. He knew that his brother was jealous. He could tell with every jibe and snide remark that his brother said to his best friend, he swore on all the pasta in the world that his brother was jealous!

"Then why do you always become so angry whenever I talk about him, Lovi?" asked the now slightly off-put Italian who was trying to ignore how perfect his brother's protective arms felt around his waist. No such luck, and not only that but he now had tomato-colored cheeks.

So maybe his brother wasn't as stupid and clueless as everyone thought he was. Lovino wasn't sure how to respond to that , so he chose to remain silent. His hold on his brother became slightly tighter and he let his mind wonder. He thought of telling Feliciano his feelings and how he could possibly react. He sighed and inhaled the scent that was simply his fratello. He liked the idea of being able to kiss him, to be able to taste him, if Feliciano would let him. Yes, he would tell his little brother his feelings and hopefully he wouldn't be disgusted and tell him to stay the hell away. Yep. Hopefully.

"Feliciano…" started a nervous Lovino breathing into his brother's neck.

"Yes, Lovi?" uttered a shuddering Feliciano trying to slow down his heart and not even bothering with his ever-present blush.

Lovino wasn't sure if he would be able to tell him. Sure, he was genuinely in love with his fratello but after being abandoned and used, he grew to be very cautious of people. Deciding that if he couldn't tell Feliciano, he would show him. He smirked slightly as he felt his brother shudder and brought him to the bench beside them.

"Tilt your head towards mine fratello and close your eyes." Ordered Lovino, hoping that this wouldn't be a mistake.

Lovino stood up a bit so that he would have better access to Feliciano's pale pink lips and just stared at his brother for a moment. Feliciano was sporting a blush and he seemed to be pouting. Lovino smiled and brought his right hand to Feliciano's cheek and leaned in to capture his lips. As Lovino's lips shyly brushed against his fratello's he noticed a slight pressure against him. He smiled and brougt his empty hand to his newly-found lover's special curl. No sooner then that did Feliciano start to moan which allowed Lovino to slip his tongue through and deepen their kiss. Because their need for air became rather evident they pulled away panting, Lovino releasing Feliciano's curl.

"So..." Lovino started staring at the beauty that was his adorable still red-faced brother.

"I love you too." finished Feliciano hugging his lover.

"You still jealous of Ludwig?" muttered a now-content Feliciano.

"Shut the hell up,you damn idiot." answered Lovino kissing his lover's temple.


End file.
